Sakura Blossoms and Waterfalls
by Poison Suicide
Summary: OC!My own character! Summary:Kurenai was the guardian of the Shikon no Tama and apprentice of Kikyo until one day when she meets Sesshoumaru and falls madly in love with him. A battle between humans and demons arisemore inside!
1. Chapter 1: The Story

Summary: Kurenai was the guardian of the Shikon no Tama and apprentice of Kikyo until one day when she meets Sesshoumaru and falls madly in love with him. A battle arises and Sesshoumaru and Kurenai are in the middle of it. In the middle of the fight Kurenai is transported into the future and her story begins.

dream

Blood was splattered all across the pale shoji doors. Who's blood it was, was unknown for it was either the youkai's or the human's. Heavy breathing sounded out in the cold, quiet room. Both figures stood a few feet away from each other, swords held limply in their hands. Blue stared at gold and gold stared back at blue. Neither made a move to attack the other, they just stood there, blood on all sorts of places on their person.

"Kurenai." a deep voice spoke.

"Sesshoumaru." a soft yet hard voice replied.

Sesshoumaru took a small step towards his opponent, watching as she took one back. His once pristine silver hair was covered in blood and ash. His golden eyes were even darker as they kept a heavy gaze with the other's eyes. His outfit was shredded in many places and the edges of his sleeves were burned as if someone had grabbed hold of them and set them on fire.

His opponent looked about the same. Her normally golden hair was tinged with ash and blood, her bright aqua eyes were even darker and shown with hatred. Her clothes were in no good condition either. They were covered in blood and half of her top had disappeared.

Kurenai watched as Sesshoumaru readied his sword and positioned himself to attack her. She let out a low growl and got herself ready to fight.

"Why?"

Sesshoumaru raised an elegant eyebrow. "Why what?"

Kurenai glared hard at him. "Why did you kill her?"

Sesshoumaru let his eyes glance at the body across the room from them. Her eyes were closed and her body was wet from her blood. A sword laid across from her, broken into pieces. He looked back at Kurenai.

"She wished to kill me for taking you."

The young blonde closed her eyes for a second at looked back at the youkai in front of her.

"Has it come to this? Why did it have to be this way? Why did I ever fall for you?" she asked, tears running down her face.

Sesshoumaru looked as though he was unfazed but on the inside it killed him to see her cry after everything they had been through.

"Humans make stupid mistakes." he replied.

Kurenai let out a choked sob. She brought up her sword and glared daggers at him.

"I will kill you."

Roaring loudly, she dashed at him, bringing her sword down and….

dream end

Kurenai opened her eyes and sighed. Once again, she had the same dream of what happened so long ago. It felt like just yesterday that her and Sesshoumaru were in his castle, fighting to the death. It felt like only yesterday that her sister, Sunami, had died trying to rescue her younger sibling from the all powerful evil demon. It also seemed like just yesterday that she, Kurenai, was thrown into a portal sending her all the way to Tokyo, Japan in the year of 2007.

Looking over at the balcony doors, she watched as the clouds rolled on by and the trees swayed with the wind. Kurenai slowly got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. She did her normal morning routine and after getting dressed, she walked downstairs and into the kitchen where she found her cook making breakfast.

"Ohayou, Kaede-sama." she greeted the elderly woman who smiled back.

"Ohayou, Kurenai-chan. Did ye have a nice sleep?" Kaede asked as she set the plate of food in front of the young girl.

Kurenai took a bite of her eggs and smiled. "Hai, I did."

Kaede smiled in return and set a briefcase onto the countertop.

"Did ye forget that ye have to work today?"

When the old woman said "work," Kurenai's eyes grew large and she started to panic.

"Kami, I forgot! And today's the day I tell a story to the kids! Arigato, Kaede-sama for the food but I must go! Ja ne!"

Kurenai put a piece of bacon in her mouth, grabbed the briefcase and car keys and headed over to the elementary school.

Kaede just chuckled at her mistress's behavior and cleaned up the leftover dishes.

MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMG

Kurenai parked the car and headed inside, saying her hellos to everyone she passed. She walked into the classroom and was gifted with the sounds of happy children.

"Miss Kurenai!! Miss Kurenai!!!!" all of the children yelled, smiling and giggling with joy.

Kurenai turned to the other teacher and gave her thanks for watching over them while she wasn't there. She set her briefcase down and smiled at her class.

"Hello everyone. I'm sorry that I was late. I hope you had a great weekend." Kurenai smiled and listened as everyone told her about what they did.

Someone's hand raised.

"Yes, Kumiko?" she asked the small redhead.

Kumiko smiled up at her teacher. "Miss Kurenai, are you going to tell us a story today?"

All the children started talking and asking her if she was. Kurenai chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, I am. You all are very lucky, I have a very special story that I only tell good little children." The classroom got quiet and she smiled.

Taking a seat in front of the children and put her finger to her lips and thought for a moment. The kids waited for her to begin.

Kurenai looked at them and tilted her head. "You all have heard of the Lord of the Western Lands, correct?" At all of their nods, she continued. "Well this story is about him and a woman, a human to be precise. It's about them and their love for one another that had destroyed a kingdom."

She looked at all of the wide eyes and giggled softly. She normally didn't tell anyone of this story but it seemed like the right time.

And the story began…

MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMG

MG: Thankyou for reading!!!!

Sess: Why have I fallen in love with a human? growls

MG: Because this is my story sticks tongue out at him

Sess: Human, shall you stick that tongue at me once more, I shall rip it from your mouth.

Kur: Sesshy! Don't say mean things to MG! She can turn you into a girl!

Sess: O.O hides

Inu: Yeah right. I bet she doesn't even have powers.

MG: starts typing

Inu: is turned into a girl wtf!?

Mir: Oh my! What a beautiful young lady you are! Would you like to bear my children?

Inu: Goddamnit!! runs away

Mir: Come back my sweet!!! chases

MG: Anyway…. Yeah, review please! I shall give you cookies!!!!! They'll be baked by Sesshoumaru!!!

Sess: Human, I, Sesshoumaru, do not cook. That is made for you lowly humans.

MG: starts typing again

Sess: in kitchen baking cookies wearing a pink apron that says "Kiss The Youkai"

So review unless you wish to become a girl if you are a guy or a guy if you are a girl.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting a Youkai

"_The story starts off in a faraway land in the Warring States period…"_

It was morning and you could hear the villagers talking and discussing what they were to do if attacked again. Birds sang in the trees and the wind whistled. A lone figure walked through the red gates, her bow running across the ground as she walked to the shrine.

Her golden hair blew in the wind making her smile softly. She slowly opened her eyes, revealing two oceans, and looked up at the sky.

'_The weather is beautiful today.' _She smiled once more and made her way to the red oak doors, sliding them open and slipping into the darkness.

Inside it was dark and the only light was from the openings at the top of the shrine. Incense burners were positioned around the room, creating a heavy scent from the smoke. Slowly the girl walked up to the front, her miko robes moving with her. When she reached her destination, she slid her fingers across the top of a box.

Opening it, she had to close her eyes for a moment and opened them once more to look at the glowing box. Inside it was a small marble. No, it was a jewel. A small round jewel that fit in her palm.

The young miko fingered the jewel then set it back inside. Turning her head, she looked at the currently open door that was once closed. Standing there was another girl, her golden hair shinning from the sun outside.

"There you are!" she exclaimed, pointing her elegant finger at the young girl in the shrine.

"Sorry, Sunami. I just wanted to make sure it was safe. I didn't know that you were looking for me." the girl grinned.

Sunami growled softly, walked inside, grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her outside.

"Kurenai, you know that Kaede and Kikyo wont stand for you running around without their knowledge."

Kurenai sighed and pulled her arm away from Sunami and walked beside her.

"Yeah, yeah. I know but I just wanted to make sure that the Shikon no Tama was safe and protected."

Sunami looked at her younger sister and smiled softly. "Yeah, I know. But you still have to make your rounds around the village. Kaede wants to talk to you first then you can head out."

Kurenai nodded and headed off towards the village. Kaede was found in her hut with Kikyo, making some herbs. When they noticed Kurenai, Kikyo stood and left the hut, sending her apprentice a hard glare making her glare back. Kaede sighed and patted the space beside her and Kurenai sat down.

"Sometimes I wonder if she even likes me." Kurenai mumbled.

Kaede chuckled and patted her knee. "She'll get used to ye. After all, ye had taken her place as guardian of the Shikon no Tama."

Kurenai nodded and smiled at the old woman. "So, Sunami said that you wished to speak with me."

Kaede nodded and continued to stir the herbs together. "Hai. Ye need to learn how to control ye powers in time of need. If another youkai attacks, we shall need ye to help us."

Kurenai nodded and looked out the door and watched all the mothers smile at their children and the men help rebuild the village. She knew she couldn't control her powers, but there was a problem. It was the person who was supposed to teach her that she didn't like. Kikyo.

Yes, Kurenai didn't like the priestess very much. One reason was because she had fallen in love with a youkai. A hanyou to be exact. She knew what Kikyo did when no one was watching. She knew of the many nights that Kikyo left to visit her youkai lover. It was disgusting. Falling for a hanyou.

Kurenai was brought out of her thoughts by Kaede smacking the back of her head making her fall face first into the wood floor. Growling, she glared at the elderly priestess who was chuckling.

"Ye need to pay attention more. I told ye that ye could go patrol now." Kaede said, smiling at the young apprentice.

Kurenai nodded and left the hut, closing her eyes for a few seconds and blinking to get used to the light. Grabbing her bow and arrows, she walked around the village, the woods and went up to the shrine once more.

She sighed softly and sat down on the cold stone and pouted.

'_Why cant Kikyo just do this work? Sure, I'm the guardian but she could do some work to help out the village instead of making out or fucking her hanyou lover.'_

Kurenai's nose scrunched at the thought of them making love to one another. It was a horrible thought.

A branch cracking brought her out of her thoughts. At the speed of light, she notched an arrow to her bow and aimed at the intruder but what she saw made her stop in mid air. There stood one of the most amazing creatures alive. Silver hair falling down his back like a waterfall but darkened by the shadows of the trees. His golden eyes staring straight into hers, his body straight and elegant. His clothes were pristine white with red flowers up at the top left collar and at the edges of his sleeves. He had markings on his face; two magenta stripes on each cheek and a deep blue crescent moon on his forehead.

Kurenai blushed under his hard piercing gaze. She still hadn't moved from her position from when she first saw him. Eyes widening, she pulled back harder on the string and glared at the man…no, youkai, in front of her.

"What are you doing here, youkai? What is your business with this village?" she spat out at him.

His eyes darkened even more and took a step forward. Just then, Sunami decided to walk up to Kurenai and hit her on the head.

"Baka! You're supposed to be patrolling the area! Not playing 'shoot the tree!'"

Kurenai blinked and looked over at her sister then back at the spot the youkai was. She gasped. He disappeared! How could that be? He was just there! Turning back to Sunami, she smiled a bit.

"I thought I saw something. Sorry."

Sunami waved her hand and shrugged. "Oh well."

Kurenai started walking towards the shrine, Sunami following her. "I was coming here again to make sure that the jewel was safe and nothing had happened. You never know, danger could be anywhere."

Sunami nodded and yawned. Kurenai looked up at the sky noticing its blue and pink tint. Nightfall was soon. Turning to her elder sister, she smiled.

"Why don't you head home? I can handle the rest of the patrolling."

Sunami tilted her head. "You sure? Well, alright. I'll see you at home."

Kurenai watched her leave and tightened her grip on her bow.

"Come out. I know you are there." she said to the wind. She listened intently for any noise. Shuffling could be heard and she turned to the youkai, glaring at him.

He continued to stare at her which in return made the girl start fidgeting. He slowly brought his lip up into what looked like a smile of sorts, showing off a fang.

The young priestess drew in a breath as he walked closer to her, taking large but silent steps. He watched as she held in her breath as he stood in front of her. Her scent made his body feel numb. She smelled of waterfalls and sakura blossoms. Not a bad smell for a human wench.

"Human, I could kill you before you could make a sound." his deep voice sounded out in the quiet clearing. It seemed as though from just the sound of his voice, time stopped. Kurenai's eyes widened and she looked up at the god in front of her. His deep gold eyes seemed to penetrate her soul and she shivered.

"What is it that you want?" she growled out.

His ears twitched and he spoke nothing. This seemed to irritate the young human even more. He watched as she grasped the front of his kimono and pull him down so that he was face to face with her.

"Answer me, youkai! Tell me what you want with this village and I wont purify your ass all the way to hell!"

"Human, you will do well to release this Sesshoumaru from your filthy hands."

Kurenai's grip tightened and she glared daggers at him. "Well I will not until you tell me what it is that you want from my village!"

Sesshoumaru's hand came up and wrapped itself around her throat, lifting her off the ground. "My business is that of my own, human."

Kurenai gasped and twisted around but his grip just tightened even more. She stopped struggling and was limp in his hand. The hand slowly loosened and she fell to the hard stone ground. She rubbed her bruised throat and looked up at the youkai but noticed that he was no longer there, once again.

Sighing, Kurenai got up, walked into the shrine to make sure that the jewel was safe and walked out only to bump into someone. Growling, she glared at the person. Kikyo stood in front of her, glaring into her soul. She pushed her way past Kurenai and walked into the shrine.

Kurenai blew her bangs out of her face. "Geez…what a bitch."

Walking through the village was calming. The air blew softly, its cold breeze cooling down the young priestess. She walked towards her hut, which her older sister was inside most likely asleep. Pulling open the screen, she looked over her shoulder and towards the woods. She could still feel him staring into her soul.

Inside she heard a voice, deep and rich with feeling.

"_I, Sesshoumaru Lord of the Western Lands, am here for you…"_

MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMG

MG: how did you like this chapter?

Kur: I think it was very good!

Sess: Hm, it was alright.

MG: squeals coming from you Sesshy that means the world!!! glomps and cuddles

Sess: is glomped and cuddled and growls Human, you will do well to not touch this Sesshoumaru.

Kur: is taking pictures and is going to post them up on the internet

Mir: walks in and sighs

MG: looks over at him what is the matter Miroku?

Mir: I cant seem to find that beautiful creature anywhere. sighs

Inu: snickers behind his hand

MG: still clinging to Sesshy, types something

Inu: is turned back into a girl Oh god! Not again!

Mir: Beautiful lady! You have come back for me! runs after

Inu: screams and runs for his life

MG: Please review. It would mean the world to me if you did and I might continue with this story!


	3. Chapter 3: Kikyo's Plan

Kurenai woke up to the hustle and bustle of the village. Slowly, she sat up and stretched. She could her everyone talking and jumped when Sunami ran inside.

"Kurenai! There was a youkai here last night! Apparently Kikyo had found him and wounded him with one of her arrows!" she exclaimed.

Kurenai jumped up, got her clothes on and ran outside to find a huge crowd around Kaede's hut. Running over there, she noticed that they were all crowded around someone. That person was Kikyo.

"Priestess Kikyo! Tell us how you had found the youkai!" many villagers yelled. Kurenai rolled her eyes and walked through the crowd and listened to her tell her story.

"I was patrolling around and was headed to the shrine to make sure that the jewel was safe and protected. As I exited the shrine, I felt an eerie feeling. I turned to the forest and noticed that something was there. I shot an arrow and it hit the youkai. It had left and I came back here."

Everyone was yelling how brave she was. Kurenai just sighed and walked off towards the shrine. It seemed that ever since she met that youkai, Sesshoumaru, she wanted to see more of him. She shook her head and pouted. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Youkai were evil and deserved to die.

Kurenai's ears twitched and she turned to the forest. Dropping her bow, she walked down the steps and walked into the grass. She could hear it. Someone was here. Walking quietly, she followed the path until she reached the middle. The sight made her gasp and cover her mouth.

There he was. Sesshoumaru. He was leaned up against the God Tree (A/N: I don't know how to spell the name), his silver hair was fanned around him and he had his eyes closed. He looked as if he was in a deep sleep. Kurenai slowly walked closer to him. She noticed the arrow that was broken in half and the bloodied chest wound.

Kneeing close to him, she studied the wound and the arrow. Gasping, she finally realized. It was Kikyo's arrow!! Sesshoumaru was the youkai she had shot at.

'_But,'_ she looked at his face. _'Why was he still there?'_

Blinking, she remembered last night and the voice that had entered her head.

"_I, Sesshoumaru Lord of the Western Lands, am here for you."_

She studied his face for a second, running her fingers across his stripes and outlining his moon. Why would he be here for her? She pulled back when his eyes opened. He stared at her for a few seconds before growling softly. Kurenai backed away slowly, still keeping eye contact with the beautiful youkai.

He had moved into a sitting position, hissing softly. Kurenai moved closer to him and pushed him back.

"Lay down. You're hurt."

Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red for a second before turning back into their normal golden color.

"I do not need the help of a human." he growled.

Kurenai glared at him. "Well you are going to get it anyway." She grabbed his belt and prepared to untie it when his hand grasped her hard but not hard enough to hurt just enough for her to understand. She looked into his eyes and sighed.

"Stubborn youkai and their problems with asking for help."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "We just don't need help from humans."

Kurenai growled. She sat back and stared at him and pouted. Sesshoumaru watched her and mentally smirked. She was pretty cute when she did that. His eyes widened a bit but not too much that you could tell it happened. Where had that thought come from? She was human and he hated humans.

_(You don't hate Rin.)_

'_Not you. And Rin is different.'_

_(How so? She's a human.)_

'_Yes but she's still different.'_

_(You don't have a reason. She's none the different.)_

'_Leave this Sesshoumaru alone before I rip your head off your shoulders'_

_(wouldn't that be painful? I mean, we are the same person)_

'…'

_(ha!)_

Sesshoumaru sighed and looked at the girl. She wasn't that unpleasant for a human. She had golden hair and aqua eyes that darkened when angry. She was a good foot and a half shorter than him but made up her height in attitude and power. Noticing her outfit and what she had said earlier, she was a priestess, a miko.

"Who are you?"

Kurenai jumped, startled at his question. "Excuse me?"

Sesshoumaru glared. "Human, I will not repeat myself."

Kurenai growled but decided to answer. "I am Kurenai Tamohi, the village's priestess and Kikyo's apprentice."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head. He was correct. She was a priestess.

"What is your age?" he asked.

"I am 16 years old in human years." she replied. Kurenai smiled a bit. "And you? How old is the Lord of the West?"

Sesshoumaru leaned back against the tree. "900 in youkai years. I would be around 20 in human years."

Kurenai nodded and played with the grass she was sitting on. Here she was, having an actual conversation with someone other than her sister and she didn't know what to say. Normally she'd be full of questions and would talk constantly but this man, no, youkai, made her confused and unable to speak.

Sesshoumaru noticed the silence and decided that this was the time to leave. Kurenai noticed him getting up and jumped up. It was now or never.

"Last night, you said that you were here for me. What did you mean?" she finally asked.

Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks and kept his vision straight ahead.

"I meant what I said. I am here for you and when the next full moon comes along, I will take you." with that said, he left.

Kurenai stood there, wondering what he meant by that. He would take her by the next full moon. Gasping, she realized something. The next full moon was in 2 days! Running to her home, she ran into someone once again. Cursing her luck, she looked up to find gold eyes staring back at her. Jumping up, she stared for a moment.

No this wasn't her god, but he did look like him. His silver hair flowed down his back and his gold eyes were lighter than those that she was just looking into minutes ago. Looking at all of him, she noticed he was wearing a red kimono and was barefoot. Looking back at his face, she saw that he had no ears. Shocked, she looked up and saw two triangular puppy dog ears perched on his head. She had the sudden feeling to reach up and rub those cute little appendages.

"Hey!!! Let go!!"

Kurenai blinked and noticed that she was indeed rubbing those cute ears. Blushing, she tore her hands away and apologized. Pausing, she blinked and looked back at him and gasped.

"You're a hanyou! I must tell the village!" turning she tried making her way to the village but was stopped by a hand grasping hers.

"Stop! I'm here for Kikyo. Do you know where she is?"

Kurenai stopped and turned. This must have been her hanyou lover. "How do you know Kikyo?" she asked.

The hanyou blushed and mumbled something. "She's a friend of mine. She promised to meet me here with something."

Raising her eyebrow, she asked, "What was she bringing you?"

The boy glared. "Keh, why should I tell you? You're just a stupid human."

Kurenai growled. "Tell me or I'll purify your ass."

He gulped and looked around. "Umm…she promised me a jewel of ultimate power. She said it could turn me into a human." he whispered and Kurenai's eyes widened.

No. It couldn't be. Kikyo was going to give him the jewel. She was going to give a youkai the Shikon no Tama. There was only one thing to do. Tell Kaede. Kurenai ran for it. She ran as fast as she could to get to her destination but something had stopped her. Something or someone had pushed her making her fall.

Looking up, she growled. Kikyo. She had pushed her down and was glaring at her.

"What is the rush, Kurenai?" she asked in the sickly sweet voice she normally used.

"You planned to give a youkai the jewel, Kikyo. You cant do that. You are no longer the guardian." Kurenai spat out. Kikyo glared harder and backhanded the girl.

"Silly little girls shouldn't play with fire. I should teach you a lesson for disrespecting me and taking my place." with that said, Kikyo grabbed a hold of Kurenai's shoulder, pulled her up and punched her in her gut.

Kurenai gasped and coughed while Kikyo punched her once more but in the face. The young golden haired priestess fell to the ground coughing. Kikyo made a move to kick her but someone stopped her.

"Kikyo! Don't do this!" he said.

"She plans to tell someone about what I am to do for you, for our love, Inuyasha. She needs to be stopped." she replied back.

Just then someone had pushed both Kikyo and Inuyasha back and growled. Kurenai was lifted up into someone's arms and held tightly.

"Don't you ever think about touching my little sister ever again. If you do, you shall never see the light of day again." Sunami spat out at them and left back to their home.

Once inside, she laid Kurenai down and fed her broth and tea, watching her slip into the land of dreams. Kurenai thought about only one thing that night, while slipping into darkness.

"_The night of the full moon, my god will take me away."_

MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMG

MG: mew did you like it? sneezes

Sess: What is wrong human?

MG: Inu is cleaning all the dust and its making me sneezes…sneeze…

Kur: MG why don't you go to bed. We'll handle this.

MG: Thanks Kurenai. goes to bed

Kur: Sess why don't you close us up. goes to eat

Sess: all alone Thankyou for reading and please review. looks around and sighs always alone am I.

Please review. It would mean the world to me!


	4. Chapter 4: Leaving with a Youkai

Kurenai woke up and noticed that it was still dark. Shivering, she sat up but fell back down, clutching her head. Moaning softly, she once more arose slowly and noticed her sister sitting up against the wooden wall of their hut.

Kurenai silently got dressed and held her bow in her hand and slid the quiver of arrows onto her shoulder and left the hut, making sure as to not awake her elder sister.

'_The sun wont rise until a few hours. I have enough time to soak in the hot spring and check the grounds before breakfast.'_ Kurenai thought, following the trail down the village that led her past the shrine and into the deep woods.

The young blonde reached the hot springs and sat her weapon down on a rock a few feet away. Checking to make sure that there was no danger, she slid out of her clothes and dipped her toe into the hot steamy water.

Smiling, she slowly waded into the water and sat against a rock and closed her eyes. This was pure bliss. To be allowed this luxury without anyone around and without having to do any work was heaven. Kurenai was thankful that she got some time alone from the hustle and bustle of the village.

Sighing softly, she reached out and grabbed a cloth that she had kept inside her robes and softly rubbed it against her body, purring at the silkiness of it against her skin.

A cracking tree branch brought her out of her stupor and stared into the heavy branched trees and dark forest. Like a flash of lightning, she had ran over to her bow and arrows and hooked one in and pointed it into the darkness.

"Show yourself, pervert!" she yelled. Kurenai could make out a form walking closer.

"Damn, I thought that my hiding skills were better than that." a deep voice rang out. A young man wearing purple robes, a staff in hand walked into her vision, grinning sheepishly.

Kurenai's face reddened and she grasped a rock and threw it at him.

"PERVERT!!!!!" rang throughout the area, jolting sleeping men awake and children's eyes widening and women turning to see what had happened only to find to reason to the outburst.

"Hehehehe…." the young man laid on his face, butt stuck up in the air and a huge bump forming on his head.

Kurenai was now back in the water, face bright red and covering up any part of her body that could be seen through the crystal-clear water. She watched as the man sat up, rubbed his head and looked over at her only to be splashed with water.

"Pervert!"

The man held his hands up in defeat and spoke. "I'm sorry for disturbing you and your bath, but I couldn't help myself. I was coming here to take a quick soak when I saw you. I couldn't help but look. Such beauty!"

Kurenai growled and sank further into the water. "Doesn't matter. You're still a pervert for spying on a girl while she was taking a bath."

The man sighed and shrugged. "Let us change the subject, hmm? What is your name, beautiful goddess?"

Kurenai got out of the water and walked over to her robes and slid them on, the material soaking from all the water on her body.

"My name is Kurenai. And yours?"

"Miroku. I'm a traveling monk and have come from very far away. I was hoping to stay in this village. And why are you here?"

Kurenai sat down on the rock and stared at Miroku's back. "I'm the priestess of this village. I protect the Shikon no Tama from danger and perverts."

Miroku turned to her, eyes wide. "The Shikon no Tama? The actual jewel that can grant anyone a wish the he or she desires? The one that was once in Midoriko?"

Kurenai nodded.

Miroku smiled brightly. "Such a beauty put to protect such a dangerous jewel. You must be careful." The monk stood up and bowed. "Well, fair priestess, I shall let you go now to your duties. But first I must ask you something."

Kurenai nodded and tilted her head. "Yes? What is it?"

In a blink of a flash, Miroku was there, grasping her hands in his and smiling at her.

"Will you bear my child?"

Kurenai blinked then her eyes took on an evil glare and she punched him and watched as he fell into the hot spring.

"Hmph!" She walked into the forest and down the trail.

Miroku came back up and watched her retreating figure.

"So does that me you wont?"

MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMG

Kurenai finished her rounds and made it back to the hut in time to see Sunami awake and smile at her. Kurenai smiled back and sat down and stroked the fire. Sunami slid over to her younger sister on her belly and looked up at her. Kurenai raised an eyebrow and tilted her head and Sunami just giggled.

"Alright. Enough of the 'Lets annoy Kurenai by staring and giggling until she explodes' game. What do you want?"

Sunami just shook her head and yawned. "How was the spring?"

Kurenai bristled and growled making Sunami blink.

"That bad?"

Kurenai placed a few herbs into a pot and stirred. "There was a pervert watching me. He had the nerve to ask me if I wanted to have his child!"

Sunami giggled behind her hand and glomped her younger sister, making her fall over.

"Well, was he at least cute?" Sunami asked.

"He was quite handsome but still a pervert, none the less." Kurenai nodded.

Sunami just smiled and took the spoon from Kurenai and stirred the contents in the pot.

"I'm pretty sure that Kaede would like to see you this morning. Why don't you go visit her?"

Kurenai sighed but nodded and walked outside the hut. The rising sun made her squint a bit but she got used to it. She didn't really feel like going to see Kaede just after she had gotten back from her bath. Looking around, she saw the village men walking out into the cool morning and stretching. She saw the wives handling their children and beginning breakfast while the men went to go pray at the shrine.

Kurenai sighed and finally reached Kaede's hut, only to find it empty and cold. The old priestess must not have been there all night, because there was no sign of a new fire.

Stepping out, she caught notice of a silvery shine in the trees. Running to them, she looked around only to find a butterfly with silver and blue colors. Kurenai sighed and walked around the village for a while.

The villagers were busy praying or eating or fixing up the village from the last demon attack. The young priestess walked up to the shrine only to find Kikyo and Kaede inside.

"What's going on?"

Kikyo turned, her gaze hard on her apprentice. Kaede didn't look any different.

"I told Kaede of your plans to give the Shikon no Tama to your demon lover. You will not succeed in destroying this village." Kikyo spoke, her voice as sharp as a sword.

Kaede shook her head. "Child, I thought that ye would be different from the others. But I can see that ye cannot handle the powers ye were given. To give the jewel to some demon and try to destroy the village is terrible."

Kurenai's eyes widened. "But Kaede-sama! I wasn't planning on doing anything like that! I swore to always protect the jewel even if it means to lose my life! Kikyo is the one who was planning on trading over the jewel to her demon lover! I caught them last night when she-"

Kurenai was cut off by the sharp hit to her cheek. She looked up to see Kikyo towering over her, eyes blazing.

"Do not speak such lies, you whore! I would do no such thing as to fall in love with a demon unlike yourself."

Kaede stepped in between the two and held them back. She then turned to Kurenai, her face grim.

"Ye both need to stop this. Neither of ye are to come any closer to the jewel until I see that either of you can be trusted."

Kikyo huffed and walked away and into the forest, probably going to find Inuyasha. Kurenai sighed and left to the hut, not noticing the figure in the trees, watching her every move.

MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMG

Sunami sighed for the fifty millionth time as her younger sister ranted about how Kikyo had been telling lies which nearly got her kicked out of the village. Sunami explained that Kaede-sama wouldn't do that because she loved Kurenai and made her sit down and eat before she ended up starving herself.

Kurenai waited until night to leave the hut to confront Kikyo. She reached the trees before she was grabbed around the waist and pulled against a hard chest. Blushing, she already knew who it was.

"Sesshoumaru…" she breathed out.

He nuzzles her neck and made noises that sounded like a cat purring. Kurenai giggled and blushed more when he softly nipped her neck and kissed her collar bone. Slowly she turned around to face him, but was faced with hard, cold armor. Kurenai looked up and pouted.

"You're taller than me. You're making me feel really small. Evil demon that makes cat noises."

Sesshoumaru raised an elegant eyebrow and stared at her. Kurenai started twitching under his gaze and growled.

"Stop staring and say something!"

Sesshoumaru grinned slightly, showing off a fang making the young priestess's eyes widen.

"This Sesshoumaru is here to take what is rightfully his."

Kurenai blinked then glared. "Its not even the full moon yet! You cant take me until tomorrow!"

"This Sesshoumaru is tired of waiting. You will come with me."

Kurenai poked his chest. "Nuh-uh. You can take me tomorrow. I still have my duties to do in the mor-NING!!" she screamed as she was flying through the air.

"You will come with this Sesshoumaru or face falling to your death."

Kurenai growled and pouted. "Have to resort to threatening. Why don't you just ask me to come with you?"

She got no response and sighed. Demons are evil. Yes, that was her conclusion. The rest of the way to…wait…where was she even going?

MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMG

MG: sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…..

Sess: what are you talking about, human?

Kur: I think she needs sleep.

Inu: but its only 2am. How can she be tired? Besides she didn't write much.

MG: slowly types something then goes to sleep on Sesshoumaru's tail

Inu: is locked in her closet with Miroku and a cd player that sings barney songs over and over

Sess: stares at the blonde that's clinging to his tail

Kur: I guess she's really tired. Well alright then. Please review and all that other junk.

Sess: Kurenai, get this thing off of this Sesshoumaru's person.

Kur: yawns nah, too tired…falls asleep on Sesshy

Sess: growls


End file.
